


c o l d

by NadiasGhost



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Soft content TM, all my uwus to this ship, but also hey cuddling Markus is really nice wow, simon physically requires the cuddles for survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiasGhost/pseuds/NadiasGhost
Summary: Simon’s outdated. He knows that. With winter approaching, he knows it’s only a matter of time before his thermal regulator starts acting up like it did last year. But Markus doesn’t know. Because Simon refuses to have him think he’s broken.Which is too bad because Markus just might have a solution for him in the form of built in heaters, curtesy of Elijah Kamski. And Simon might just have to give him some snuggles to get warm. And if snuggling with him was everything Simon hadn’t known he’d needed in life, well, that was a whole other problem to contend with at a later date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’d like to formally thank the third most important character in this fic: the fabric of Markus’ shirt lol

Simon acknowledged--objectively-- that nobody was perfect. That was the beauty of individuality. 

But there was a difference between minor imperfection, and what Simon was contemplating. Minor imperfections were, say: a tendency to miss contain social cues, or a lack of ability to make certain motor skills delicate, or even, two different coloured eyes. Not complete fucking shutdown. Not being useless. Not like this. 

Useless. Useless. Fucking useless. 

Bitter and useless. 

The first person to realize-- to find out-- what was going on, was Josh. 

Of course. Because Josh had been here for it last winter, back before Jericho had been Jericho. People liked to say that Simon was somehow the heart or founder of Jericho but it was him AND Josh. 

Josh had seen Simon practically have to drag himself inside last winter, shutdown alerts clouding his vision. He'd hauled Simon upstairs, to where the sun shone through the wooden slates that covered a hole in the ceiling of the freighter they called home and he'd just.... Sat with Simon, unable to offer help, unable to offer body heat. 

Because he was a functioning android. Just like everybody else at Jericho. 

In the morning, he went and gathered firewood, and they lit fires in wood filled garbage cans placed strategically around the main floor-- it was supposedly so that visibility was better for treating injuries, but most androids could see in the dark. The fires were to heat the main floor enough to allow Simon to walk around. 

Josh was the only person who knew. 

And then the bitter winter had melted into spring, and Simon hadn't had to worry until now. Winter was upon them again-- and Josh was the first to notice. 

He made Simon stick close to the fires, watched him closely. It even got to the point where Josh was finding reasons to disagree with Markus to stop Simon from leaving New Jericho and the relative safety of the burning fires for any reason-- which was only serving to drive Markus crazy, and make Simon feel horribly guilty. 

North found out next. Because she had a sixth sense-- and because she hated secrets being kept from her. 

Simon was honest with her. She asked why the hell he was acting so damn flighty and he just.... Admitted it. Out loud. That his thermal regulator was broken-- had been since he was still serving in a human household. His humans had not fixed it then, and he couldn't exactly waltz into a store and purchase one now. It wasn't safe, anybody selling parts was working for cyber life, and could as easily kill him as help him. 

He just.... Admitted that he was broken to her. Explained that he couldn't FEEL cold, but that he had no way of regulating his core temperature, and that as the air got colder, his joints were getting stiffer and stiffer, his processes slower. 

And she did the last thing he expected. She gave him a hug. Physical comforting didn't come naturally to North, so it startled him, but he hugged her back fiercely in that moment, unable to express how much it meant that she could feel sympathy for him when he couldn't even feel sympathy for himself. 

As he sat back, he looked down at his hands and asked her not to tall Markus-- or anyone else for that matter-- but especially not Markus. He had enough on his plate negotiating the future survival of their people, and he was a worrier. He did not need to be worried about Simon right now. As much as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the request, she nodded, and agreed. 

As different as they were in ideology, Simon and North were both big picture thinkers, while Josh and Markus thought in individuals. Simon knew he could count on North to agree with him not to bother Markus. 

Or so he thought. By the end of the day as night fell and the air got colder, both Josh and North were pressuring Simon to tell Markus. "What will that do? It's not like he can fix the problem-- fix my failing part," Simon snapped, "all that will do is cause him to divert resources and time to me, when there's no fix for what's happening..... I'm sorry I snapped," he leaned forwards to hug them both, "I'm going to go climb under the covers before I get colder, night guys, thank you for your concern about me." 

In the end he could shake neither of his friends, who ended up crawling into his bunk with him. Androids didn't emanate nearly as much body heat as humans did, but (as Josh had discovered last winter) their mechanical and computing processes did give off a faint heat signature. And as much as he feigned frustration, he was glad for the company. 

**

Trying to retain body heat when he didn't have that much to begin with seemed foolish, but Simon couldn't think of any better plan. Plus-- more layers cut the wind chill. So he let Josh and North pile him with extra sweaters and scarves before they headed down for breakfasttime debrief. 

Simon automatically scanned the room until he found their one and only fearless leader. As his eyes landed on Markus, he felt himself relax. Another day. Another morning. And Markus was standing tall. So everything was okay. 

Markus spotted the three of them and began to cross the docks courtyard towards them. As he walked in their direction, his eyes floated across North and Josh and landed on Simon. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Isn't that Josh's coat?" He asked as a way of greeting. Simon nodded. "And North's scarf," he said in agreement. Markus stifled a chuckle, then asked the question Simon hadn't prepared for. "Why?" 

"Oh, um...." Simon stammered.

"We were playing dress up on poor Simon," North interrupted, saving him, she stepped forwards and linked arms with Markus, "what's first on today's list of tasks, fearless leader?" 

Markus smiled over his shoulder, calling back to Simon, "looks nice!" Before turning to North and beginning to rattle off tasks. Simon fisted his hands in the extra material at the ends of Josh's coat's sleeves, and smiled down at his feet. Josh nudged him, rolling his eyes. 

It turned out that the main task of the day was an excursion to gather parts at an old cybelife store. They cybelife stores used to house both androids for purchase, and android parts for newer models. So that humans could bring their androids in for repair. 

Simon idly wondered if any of the parts he'd need to fix his temperate regulator would be there. It was foolish, wishful thinking really. If his human's had wanted to fix him, they would've had to get specialty parts from an android repair shop that carried older models. And that had been too expensive. So they hadn't. 

Simon supposed he could look into where in town the abandoned android repair shops were, but Jericho rules dictated that nobody left on missions alone, and Simon didn't want to break Markus' rule, and he didn't want to make somebody else spend precious time on some wild chase with him. 

He huffed and pulled up his scarf to cover his nose. 

It was also Jericho rule that every party leaving the home base for any kind of mission spend time going there and back looking for stragglers. And so they were vigilant as they walked, on the lookout for any signs of life. 

It was taking too long to gather the parts. The glass doors of the store had been smashed during the revolution-- smashed in or smashed out it was impossible to tell-- and the wind cut cold through the store while they worked. 

Simon's left knee was starting to lock. He swallowed thickly at the realization, looking around worriedly. Nobody had noticed. 

Nobody had noticed. Of course. 

He sniffed, pulling his scarf up, and handed the mail order packages he'd found to Markus, to shove in Markus' bag, as his own was full. It all felt methodical, routine. That at least was comforting. 

Until his right hip started to lock up uncomfortably. 

He breathed out a curse, grimacing just in case Markus was watching. 

Markus was watching. That was a surprise. 

"Simon?" He asked, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine," Simon replied curtly, turning around to get another package. Markus reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No-- something's wrong, what is it?" 

Simon reluctantly met his steady gaze, green and blue eyes blinking out at him. "I'll tell you about it later, it's not that important," Simon insisted, "let's finish this first." The only reason Simon won their staring contest was because North hollered in excitement in the next room about a bunch of usable parts and Markus was again distracted. 

By the time they were finally headed out-- headed HOME-- it was dusk, and every one of Simon's joints was protesting movement. 

This was fine. This was okay. He'd had it worse before, and he'd made it a farther distance before freezing up. He wasn't in pain-- not really. He was just.... Shutting down a little. That was all. And if the sensation was giving him horrible flashbacks to last winter? That was fine too. Simon could handle it. Because he....

He....

He was on the ground, legs having buckled beneath him. 

Strong arms were picking him up, Markus' arms. Markus was slinging Simon's bag over his other shoulder and cradling Simon so gently to his chest and then running-- SPRINTING-- the rest of his friends indistinct blobs racing to catch up. 

Markus seemed so worried. If Simon wasn't so frozen he would've blushed. Would've said not to worry so much. That he was okay, really, and that Markus should be focusing on not jostling around the parts in his backpack. "S'ok," he tried to say, but perhaps no sound came out because Markus didn't slow down. 

He blinked, opened his eyes again, and they were inside. Markus' office. It was warmer here, no biting wind, but his joints still-- wouldn't-- move-- Simon growled in frustration, and it came out more as a groan and a grimace. Markus was hovering over him, eyes wide. Running diagnostics. That's what he was doing. Trying to see what part of Simon was broken. 

Simon tried to tell him that it was the thermal regulator. Tried to form the words. But no sound came out. He tried to groan in frustration-- Markus wasn't even scanning the right part of his chest where the regulator sat-- but even that noise came out wrong. 

Markus pushed the hair from his forehead and murmured something to himself. A number. "Twenty seven". His eyes were still wide and horrified. Simon's face, at least, must've finally gotten with the program and conveyed his confusion, because Markus quietly explained. "Twenty seven. Twenty seven serious repairs needed. Simon. Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded so worried, and Simon could only blink up at him as he continued, "I.... I can't tell which.... Which damage warning it is I should look at, which one is hurting you right now--" 

Oh. Thermal regulator, Simon tried to say, but it came out as a loud and useless exhale. 

Just as Markus was beginning to bite down on his lower lip hard enough Simon feared the synthetic skin would break, North and Josh made it into the room, cold wind accompanying them. Simon whimpered at the cold. 

"Damn you're fast--" North began, but Josh cut her off with a simple, "is he okay?!" Is who okay? Simon thought worriedly. Oh. Right. Him. Simon. He was the one who was possibly not okay. "What's wrong with him," Markus replied, pleading, "what's happening. His.... His left optic's damaged, and his left auditory. And his right side sensors--" 

"It's the thermal regulator," Josh replied quickly. Markus' eyes snapped back to Simon at attention, rescanning the information pertaining to the thermal regulator. Markus cursed under his breath, and stood up. "Blankets," he began, "and.... And we need a heat source. So.... Fire or--" 

Markus cut himself off, eyes widening. Simon's stomach flipped over once again with worry. He was unused to seeing their leader this shaken. If there was one thing he could count on, it was that Markus could stay clear headed and confident, no matter what crisis was ongoing. So with him stumbling to finish a sentence, Simon must be looking in bad shape. 

He felt bad. He must be worrying his friends. He didn't want to worry them. 

"I'm a fucking idiot," Markus whispered feverently, more of a hiss let out between his teeth. The cursing was also out of place for him. Markus yanked his fleece pullover off over his head, closing his eyes in concentration for a moment, standing in just his cotton tee shirt. 

But he wasn't cold. Of course. Because androids weren't supposed to get cold. 

"Go get all the blankets out of my room, and yours, and his," Markus said to North and Josh. Good. An order. Markus was giving orders, Simon thought sleepily, so everything was going to be okay. Markus kneeled suddenly and scooped Simon up into his arms, settling down onto the floor of the office, with the blond android curled up in his lap. 

Simon gasped, instantly awake again. Warm. Markus was warm. 

Warm. Warm. Warm. Warm. 

Simon still had no ability to formulate words, but Markus must've sensed his shock, because he explained: "I was built to care for an elderly man, Karl. You remember Karl, Simon? He requested that I be built as "human" as possible. Hence, heat pads in my arms, chest, and hands. We found out because, well.... Older humans get cold easily. And often times he would go out and then need my assistance getting back to the house where it was heated." 

Simon still couldn't talk, but he basked in the warmth, listening to Markus and watching his mouth move as he spoke. Markus continued: ".... Well, that, and the cats. He had two house cats, and they never had any interest in me or any other android, unless of course I was putting cat food into their cat bowls. But if I turned on my heat pads.... Then they would sit on my lap, and purr. It was very nice." 

Simon was finally able to make some small movements, and the idea of Markus finally finding a way to gain the trust of house cats was simply too adorable. Simon broke out into a wide grin. He realized the muscles in his back were beginning to loosen from how tightly wound they'd been from the cold, and he let out a pleased hum of relief. 

Markus sighed in a similarly relieved manner, seeing the clarity back in Simon's eyes, and shifted his weight in his lap. "Should we go downstairs, to the fires?" He asked quietly. Simon shook his head quickly. The space down there was too large, with too much wind, and too much windchill. "Then the med bay," Markus suggested, "for--" 

Simon shook his head again quickly, looking down at his hands. "Alright," Markus appeased, "we'll just stay right here until you warm up, okay?" 

North's voice rounded the corner into the office before she did, and soon she and Josh were bursting into the small space. Upon seeing Markus and Simon huddled on the floor she started in worry, but Simon looked up at her quickly, giving her a small apologetic smile. 'I've not shut down, don't worry about me,' he wanted to say. 

North stormed over and dropped the pile of blankets she was holding over both of them, effectively covering the two of them in fabric. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Simon," she warned, shoving the blanket shape she knew to be Simon for good measure. Josh set his pile of blankets on the desk. 

Markus pushed the blankets from their heads onto the office floor. "Can you move yet?" He asked Simon gently, voice low, "try this arm. Can you move this arm?" Simon nodded, and began to lift his arm for Markus to see-- only.... It was only his shoulder that rotated in a half assed manner, the rest of his arm flopping uselessly. 

Markus let out a short laugh under his breath, but it was still a nervous sort of sound, that Simon didn't like. He was still worried. Of course he was still worried. Simon couldn't even move his stupid left arm. He tried again, frustrated. This only served to splay his arm out of the comfortable circle of warmth emanating from markus’ strong arms. Markus easily scooped up the useless arm and tucked it back onto Simon’s chest. 

He was starting to warm up properly now, and he could feel the tenseness more acutely, the encroaching numbness of near shut down fading away. Which he supposed was a good thing, but it made him able to feel the tautness of his shoulders, the tightness at the small of his back. 

The small of his back HURT from the cold. 

Simon whimpered. 

That seemed to be enough to send his friends into fresh panic, the opposite of what he wanted. 

“What’s wrong?” Markus asked quietly, holding him tighter and tucking Simon’s head against his chest. 

C o l d, Simon wanted to say. I’m cold. Still cold. 

“Okay, he’s not heated up enough yet, guys,” Markus said, straining for his normal commanding voice, “so let’s take these blankets and get him out of my office and into my room. It’s smaller and there’s less windows.” 

North and Josh scooped up the blankets and Markus scooped up Simon and the four of them trekked from the office down the hall and into the bedroom. Simon could care less if anyone saw him being held like a child. It was Markus himself doing the holding— nobody was going to question it. 

Markus set him down on the bed and crawled in after him, while North and Josh began piling blankets atop the two of them. Simon had done this— this blanket stacking and tucking in around the edges and much to do— for the children he’d cared for back when he was a domestic android. He’d secretly been jealous of the way they fell instantly asleep afterwards, and seemed so cozy and secure. 

He himself couldn’t truly “sleep” like a human, but after coming to Jericho he’d tried tucking himself in in much the same manner before entering rest mode for the night. It had been nice, and Simon had done it again and again throughout the winter, but it just wasn’t the same tucking himself in as having somebody else— or in this case two somebodies, two of his best friends in the world for that matter— tuck him in. 

With Markus. Tucking him in with Markus. Because yes, Markus was still there, glued to his side, wrapping his strong arms around Simon and no doubt again scanning Simon’s thermal regulator diagnostics. Simon hoped he could get away with just closing his eyes, and that any change in his facial expression would be put down to the whole “life or death” situation thing. 

“What else can we do?” North asked, somewhere off to his left. “He’s warming up,” Markus replied in relief, “I’ll stay with him, keep the heat in here with us until he can move again. You two go check on the people alright? I’m worried we caused a panic running off like that. And I can’t really leave Simon right now—“ 

“We’ll handle it,” Josh assured him. 

Finally the knot in Simon’s back was beginning to loosen itself. He felt so happy he could cry. Instead he shuffled his weight lamely and was able to bury his head in Markus’ shoulder. He barely noticed Josh and North leave the room, because as they did, Markus lifted his hand to run soothing fingers through Simon’s hair. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt to looked after, so cared for. 

Because they were worried. He’d made them worry. Worst of all he’d made Markus worry.

“Hey, Si,” Markus murmured, under his breath— barely whispering, “you think you can move any now? Maybe just your hand or— oh! What’s wrong?” 

Simon looked up at him with wide eyes, and with a start, realized his cheeks were wet with tears. He blinked up at Markus in surprise. Markus gently wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. “What’s wrong, Simon,” he whispered, eyebrows pulling together and creating a dimple between them, “tell me what hurts. So I can fix it.” 

That only served to bring about more tears, as Simon stared at him helplessly for a moment. “Maybe you can move that hand now?” Markus suggested quietly, voice rough. 

Simon did move his hand, his whole arm, but slowly, cautiously. Markus caught his hand easily, and pressed it to his chest, Simon’s arm between the two of them. Able to feel Markus’ thirium pump heartbeat, and his own. 

“I di—“ Simon swallowed thickly and tried again: “I didn’t mean to make you worried about me.” 

“That’s alright—“ Markus assured, running a soothing thumb over the knuckles on Simon’s hand. But his voice was taunt again, and he wasn’t finished speaking, “it’s just—“ he continued, but then trailed off. 

Simon swallowed the heat of tears in his throat, avoiding Markus’ eyes, “I’m sorry,” he whispered again, “I thought I’d be able to make it back to base before I locked up like that, then I would’ve have had to trouble you.” 

Markus did the last thing Simon was expecting. He made an indignant and surprised sound before pulling Simon into a crushing hug. Simon’s face was pressed fully into the soft fabric of Markus’ shirtfront, and he was unable to stop himself from letting out a hiccupy sob. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Markus whispered fiercely, “I meant: TWENTY SEVEN, Simon. You’ve got twenty seven damaged components and you didn’t TELL me. Or North, or Josh—“ 

“I told Josh about my thermal regulator,” Simon protested weakly, completely unable to stop himself from winding his arms around the small of Markus’ back to soak up the warmth of being held, “.... and North.” 

“And.... not me?” Markus asked quietly. Oh no. He sounded hurt, dejected even. Simon couldn’t face him. “I didn’t want to worry you,” he protested, into Markus’ chest, refusing to move and meet his eye. 

“You need to tell me if there’s something wrong so I can help,” Markus replied gently. “Well I didn’t know you had built in heating pads,” Simon joked weakly. His hiccups chose that moment to make a reappearance, somewhat ruining his attempt at sounding offhand. 

Markus forced his shoulders back and forced a hand under his chin, tilting his face up to look him in the eye. “Listen to me. You tell me, okay? You and I are going to find a thermal regulator compatible with you, and then we’re going to fix the other 26 damaged parts. Understand?” 

Unable to move, Simon squeezed his eyes shut to avoid Markus’ searching gaze, not caring if he looked childish. “We don’t have time or resources for that Markus,” he protested, “there are other androids here with worse injuries than me, and we have a duty to help them first and foremost. They have.... they have families and friends and people waiting for them to get better, and we can’t just spend time trying to find a stupid outdated part for stupid outdated me when they need our help.” 

When Markus said nothing in reply, Simon peeked an eye open in concern. A foolish mistake, because Markus looked absolutely heartbroken, eyes huge, and now there was nothing for Simon to do except be transfixed staring back, hands holding tight to the fabric of Markus’ shirt. 

“Simon,” Markus whispered back, “you are important. And I will tell you again, as many times as you need to hear it. You are just as important anybody else here. And to Josh and North— and to me— you are so important. The piece we need to find for you might be outdated but don’t you ever call yourself that again. Understood?” 

Simon could only manage a “uh huh” and a nod before he began to cry again— and since when did he cry this much??— and Markus took pity on him, releasing his chin and manually pulling Simon back towards him. Pulling Simon’s head to his collarbone and looping an arm around him. Scratching the back of Simon’s head lightly with his blunt nails, just enough to be grounding. 

Simon had been sleeping alone curled up in a thousand blankets for the past two weeks when he could’ve been here, having THIS. 

Out of mysterious instinct Markus kissed the top of his head lightly. So light Simon couldn’t be sure that that was what had happened. Until he did it again. And again a third time. And then buried his nose into soft hair on the top of Simon’s head, swallowing thickly. 

Simon blushed. If it weren’t for the dramatic circumstances he would’ve had cheeks bright blue with thirium, a stuttering mess. Perhaps he should be grateful for the rush of endorphins in him post near-shutdown. They were the only thing keeping his brain pulsating loudly and stopping him from thinking about the implications of how close Markus was. How easy it would be to lay a feather light kiss on his collar bone, snuggle into his chest and pretend that— 

Simon chastised himself. Markus was trying to help him— trying to COMFORT him (and doing a damn good job at it too)— and here Simon was thinking about jumping the poor man. He owed it to his friend to take what Markus had said about his importance seriously, try to fully warm up, and stop thinking about how nice and strong Markus’ arms were around him. 

“Thank you, Markus,” he finally managed to whisper. Markus hummed, a contented but exhausted sound. 

“We’ve missed dinner downstairs,” Simon said quietly, when Markus said nothing further, just laying quietly with his hand running soothing circles across Simon’s shoulder blades. Of course without need for food “dinner” was a construct of society for the Jericho androids, used as a meeting time. However many used it as a main mealtime to replenish thirium used up over the course of the day. 

“You need thirium?” Markus whispered back. Simon shook his head. He was still recovering, and he’d need thirium soon, tomorrow morning for sure, but not now. Markus scanned him anyways, because he didn’t trust Simon, or to double check, or to reassure himself, Simon wasn’t sure. 

“Me neither,” Markus finally said, pulling him in close. Simon could feel himself slowing down again, this time not in shutdown, but in comfort. “Sleep soon,” Markus continued, and a small smile graced Simon’s lips. Markus always said sleep, not rest mode. Sleep. 

“But first you’re going to show me you can move everything,” Markus finished. He’d completed his scan of Simon, and was clearly satisfied with what he was seeing, because all he was asking Simon to do was wiggle each of his limbs. 

Simon did. His left hand, then his whole left arm. His right hand, then his whole right arm. His left foot, then his whole left leg. His right foot, then his whole right leg. Finally he rolled his head side to side and blinked up at Markus for good measure. 

Markus seemed to deflate in relief. “Off to sleep then, Simon,” he murmured, kissing the top of his head, “I’ll still be here in the morning. And wake me if you feel cold.” 

Cold. Simon could barely remember the cold. Why it had been so bad....mmhhh.... he could already feel himself falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! The end is high key suggestive *wink wonk*, not smut but suggestive so: u have been warned uwu

Markus was there when he woke up. Simon wasn’t cold, Markus must’ve left the heating pads running all night long. 

But that made the prospect of actually leaving the cocoon of blankets and warmth they’d made for themselves near unbearable. 

Simon sighed, and snuggled back into Markus’ chest. Maybe he’d have a little longer before Markus woke up. He froze when he heard an amused chuckle, and lifted his head to peek up at Markus. 

“Nice try, trying to sneak back to sleep there,” Markus teased, smiling down at him. And god had they been THIS close last night? This tangled up? Had his leg really been slung over Markus’ like it was right now? His face so close their noses were brushing? 

Simon was sure he was quite bright blue with thirium blush. 

“I’d like to stay here forever,” Markus began— and didn’t he understand what such a comment was doing to poor Simon??— “but I’ve got to check in on the downstairs floor before noon, when me and Josh have a video call with members of Congress scheduled—“ 

Noon. How long had they slept in? Normally Simon was up at the first sign of light in the sky. 

“— you can stay here though,” Markus finished. “No—!” Simon blurted out. He wanted to be useful— needed to be useful. He knew there was no way his brain would be okay with Markus out and about working hard while he was in bed all day. Even if that bed was very warm. And comfy. And smelled like Markus. 

.... hmmmm.

Markus chuckled. “Probably for the best that you stay by your heat source, huh? Tell you what, if you’re coming out of warm hiding, then you’re staying with me all day, I wanna keep an eye on you. You stay close and just tap my shoulder if you get cold okay?” 

Simon blushed and nodded. Having Markus on call for snuggles anytime he wanted all day long seemed too good to be true— and like a great power that should be used responsibly. He should double check with North and Josh that he wasn’t, like, actually dying from the fainting episode yesterday, and that this was just how they figured he’d want to spend his last day on earth. 

Clearly he was getting a little to wrapped up in his own melodramatic thoughts because Markus shook him gently to get his attention. “Right, yeah, sounds good.”

The problem with being so warm meant that when he awkwardly disentangled himself from Markus, peeled the covers back, and stood, getting out of bed, the cold was shocking. 

He could do this. He had Markus there if he needed. And that meant everything. 

The two of them made their way downstairs to the main mess hall— Simon wrapped up in his own sweater AND Markus’ on top— making out North and Josh across the room and waving. North made a sound far too close to a wolf whistle at poor Simon, upon seeing him trailing sheepishly after Markus, but Josh merely rolled his eyes and elbowed her hard, ever the realist. 

“How are things down here?” Markus asked quickly, somehow obliviously missing the entire exchange and putting it down to: North being weird. 

“Good,” North replied quickly, “don’t worry, fearless leader, you’re allowed to have a night off. Even if that night off is the literal night before our call with the president.” Markus cringed at that, but North was quick to punch him playfully in the arm. “I’m kidding, Markus. You’re fine. It’s not like we prep properly for talks anyways, improv is our strong suit, right? And everything down here is going fine.” 

Josh elaborated as they walked to the far side of the room. “The parts from yesterday have all been cleared as clean from cyberlife malware or viruses, and the medbay has already started the process of refitting them onto those that need them.” 

“Good, thank you,” Markus replied, “and the outgoing missions for today?” 

“Already de-briefed on their tasks and sent off, all three groups will be back after our talk with the president and you can hear all about it,” North grinned. Markus smiled at his friends, “okay. Okay, good. Thank you.” 

“And Simon?” North asked, as though Simon wasn’t standing right there. “Better,” Markus replied, “much better. But we’re keeping an eye on him until we can get him a new thermal regulator.” Markus turned back to him with a small smile, and then seemed to start. “Thirium!” Markus said, “you need thirium!” 

Simon blinked up at him. Yeah. He did need thirium. He checked his monitor. Low. Too low. Where the hell was his notification that it had dropped so low? 

“Uh, Markus,” Simon began quietly, “twenty eight.” 

“What?” 

“Twenty eight broken or damaged components,” Simon clarified, tugging on his sleeves so they covered his cold hands, “my, uh, my alerts aren’t working quite right. Didn’t even remember I needed thirium until you reminded me.” 

A look of frustration clouded Markus’ face, and for a moment Simon thought it was frustration with him, and his heart sank. But his sadness must’ve flashed across his face, because Markus gave him a small smile and a look that clarified he was angry— but not at Simon. Just at the world and the situation they found themselves in. 

He offered Simon a hand, and Simon wasn’t truly cold enough to warrant needing it, but he took it anyways, warmth seeping up his whole arm, and the Jericho four made their way towards the thirium Simon needed. 

** 

“Madam president, I’m not saying we want a guarantee of any land or any assets— only a guarantee of safety, and livelihood,” Markus argued, “and we can’t do that without land, without money— we have hundreds of people who have nowhere to go.” 

The president was replying but Simon was zoning in and out. He was just off camera, with North, while Josh and Markus took centre stage for today. The Jericho four liked to stand strong together when addressing their people, but when calling with the president it seemed like too much. Too intimidating, too many places for her to look. So they took turns. Simon was fine with being off camera, but North was antsy, bouncing up onto the balls of her feet.

Simon’s knees had locked. That much he could tell. He was cold again. 

He chastised himself but the fact remained that he hadn’t been cold BEFORE the call had started. Only now. Markus had left his side to stand in front of the camera. And he was cold. 

“Thank you madame president.” Markus was starting to say goodbye, and he sounded genuinely happy. That had to mean good news. Simon looked up excitedly at Markus and Josh’s grinning faces. 

Good. Good news.

North nudged him and he realized he was supposed to move, because the four of them were going to stand together to say goodbye. 

This call was to the president, and then being broadcast to the country as a whole. He should probably fix his hair, and clear his throat and — 

North pushed him towards Markus and Josh. But Simon had forgotten his knees has locked and he stumbled forwards into Markus.

Markus caught him easily and he blushed, trying desperately to right himself. “You’re cold again?” Markus asked, grabbing for his hand to check. Simon nodded meekly. “Didn’t want to interrupt you while you were talking though,” he mumbled. 

Markus slipped Simon’s hands around his waist, inside his unzipped jacket, so they would warm up, and then used his jacket to wrap Simon in a big jacket hug. Like a small Simon burrito. 

Simon just blushed again, settling his head onto Markus’ shoulder, tightening his arms around Markus’ waist. The president began to speak again— oh shit, the president. Simon squeaked and buried his face farther into Markus’ shoulder, not daring to look up. 

Markus seemed to have no problem signing off on their video call while simultaneously holding Simon tight. He thanked the president for her time, and set up a date, place and exact time for a conference in which the two of them would address the American people. 

“One more thing, Markus,” the president finally said, “I was debating wether it would be better to release this call to the press as only audio, or as audio and video. Thinking along the lines of: would your living conditions at new Jericho make the population sympathetic to your plight, or only set you farther apart from them. But I think I have my answer. This—“ and she must’ve gestured to Markus, and by extent to Simon, “— this is as human as human gets. This will be something that wins over a lot of skeptics. Would it be alright if I released our call as a video file?” 

“Of course,” Markus said easily. 

Human as human gets? What did that mean? Simon’s brow furrowed minutely. Maybe she meant Markus taking care of him. That that care showed compassion humans would associate with humanity. 

That must be what it was. 

The call disconnected with a click, and the office erupted into cheers and excited talking, words spilling over one another. Markus grinned over the top of Simon’s head to North. They’d done it. Well, part of it. They’d done the call to set up the call they’d need to do to successfully be able to say they’d done it. 

They were improving the future for androids like none of them had ever imagined to be possible. 

Simon hugged Markus’ torso tightly, grinning. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. North headed out as the leader of a small mission, while the other three headed to the med bay to help match parts to androids in need of parts. It was a slow-going process, as many parts were what the android needed, but were incompatible, and thus needed a converter piece, or to be rewired in some way, before they could work. 

Markus made a point of bumping up against Simon every half hour or so, and for the most part Simon would look up and smile, before the two of them headed off back to work. But one of the times Markus bumped into him, Simon caught his wrist and then slid a hand into his. 

Markus immediately pulled him into a hug, tucking his jacket around Simon and presumably turning up his heating sources to full capacity. A patient came up to talk with Simon about a refit for a part and he had an entire conversation with them, all the while with Markus resting his chin on Simon’s left shoulder, peering over at the part the two were discussing. 

Had there not been a small medical emergency to help with Simon was quite sure he would’ve stayed in Markus arms in the middle of the med bay long after he got warm. 

Emergency handled, Josh pulled the two of them away to get thirium— dinner. Simon wanted a night where the four of them retreated to Markus’ office, but with Jericho celebrating, he knew they’d most likely end up in the mess hall. 

And they did, the four of them around a table. But he was pulled into Markus’ lap as he sat down, Markus feeling his hand and deciding he was too cold. So Simon couldn’t exactly complain about his current conditions. 

Not when Markus had an easy going arm slung around his waist, and his chin leaning on Simon’s shoulder again, the two of them connected all the way up, Simon again wrapped up in the warm cocoon of Markus’ coat and arms. 

He really couldn’t complain. 

As Markus talked with a member of North’s recent mission, it occurred to Simon how the two of them must look. He’d told nobody but his three friends about his thermal regulation problem, so to the androids of Jericho it most likely just looked like he and Markus were— cuddling. 

He blushed furiously and looked down, focusing on the tube of thirium in his hands. Hell. Drinking more was only replenishing the flush in his cheeks. 

“Si?” Markus asked gently, brushing a hand over his side, “you okay?”

“Just tired,” Simon lied, “long day. Still recovering from yesterday.” 

Maybe Markus hadn’t come to the conclusion Simon had yet. Good. He didn’t need to. Simon swallowed thickly, that last thought was hopelessly selfish. He only wanted to make sure Markus didn’t come to the conclusion that they looked distinctly romantically engaged because he didn’t want Markus to stop giving him attention. 

And, if he was being honest with himself, Simon liked the jealous glances he was beginning to gather as dinner went on. He liked how protectively tight Markus’ arm was around his waist. He liked how they fit together easily. 

And he liked the idea of what it looked like, because he wanted it to actually be like that. 

“We should head to bed if you’re tired,” Markus decided, standing. He gently deposited Simon onto his own two feet, and then held out a hand for him. “Oh, uh, yeah,” Simon stuttered, “did you want to, uh— I mean, am I sleeping with— I mean! Rooming with you tonight?” 

“Unless you’ve spouted a functional thermal regulator in the past 24 hours,” Markus joked, saying goodnight to North and Josh, “but if you’re uncomfortable with me, that’s okay too. I’m just not sure how else we can keep you warm. But we can find another arraignment, Simon. If you want we can try—“ 

“No!!” Simon said quickly, “no, I’m not uncomfortable with— I mean I’m okay with— I’m okay.” 

“Okay,” Markus replied easily, then frowned, “your stutter is back. Do I need to scan you again?” God no, Markus looking at him that closely was the last thing he needed right now. 

“N-no,” Simon stuttered defensively. Markus raised an eyebrow. 

They got ready for bed without a hitch, Simon tugging off layers of coats for once instead of tugging them on. Less outdoor layers between him and his heat source, the warmer he’d stay. Plus, he was a little tired of looking like a walking marshmallow— so wrapped up in coats. 

Markus’ hand on his bare arm was jarring, and he chastised himself for acting so immature. Things felt stiffer between the two of them, perhaps because there was a distinct lack of life or death situation this time. 

Simon’s own shiver saved him from having to talk, as Markus pulled him swiftly into his chest, wrapping him up in warmth. “Worried about you, Si,” Markus said quietly, uncharacteristically somber. “I’m okay,” Simon tried, but that only served to make Markus strengthen his hold, and Simon shivered again, not from the cold. “I’ll be okay, because you’re here, and we’ll figure it out,” Simon amended. 

This seemed to be enough for Markus, who hummed in agreement, and absentmindedly began running his fingers through Simon’s hair. 

God. He had to know what that was doing to Simon. Simon’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he pressed his face into Markus’ shirtfront, biting down hard on his lower lip, while Markus’ fingernails scratched at his scalp lightly. 

Somehow they’d become even more entangled without Simon realizing it. Even their legs were tangled now, with one of Markus’ between his. Fuck. That hardly seemed innocent. Had he done that?

Time must’ve passed with Simon giving himself over to Markus to handle, and he must’ve let out a quiet sound, because the bubble was broken, and Markus swore softly under his breath. 

Simon swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut. If he’d thought the silence between them was awkward before.... now it was much worse.

“Fuck, it is hard having you this close,” Markus murmured under his breath, hand moving down to the back of Simon’s neck. Simon felt a confused pang of hurt, and he tried to scoot away, tried to disentangle himself, get his leg back. 

Strong arms held him solidly in place, solidly against Markus’ own body. “Not what I meant,” Markus all but growled. Simon blinked up at him in confusion. 

“It’s—“ and now it was Markus’ turn to stumble over his words, “it’s hard having you this close to me, and not pinning you down to the bed.” Markus clarified, a blue blush finally gracing his cheeks. 

Simon had completely forgotten about his small problem with the cold, as he was currently on fire, and felt he might never be cold again. He opened and closed his mouth several times, although no sound came out. 

“.... because I’m not sure whether or not you would want that,” Markus finished, “Simon.” 

Simon nodded furiously, as apparently all knowledge of language had left him, and all he could manage was motions. “That’s not just something you’re saying?” Markus clarified, looking at him searchingly with big eyes, “that’s really something you would want.” 

“Please,” Simon managed, immediately thereafter biting down hard on his lower lip, and moving to hide his bright blue face again. 

But he never got there because suddenly Markus was on top of him, one hand pinning one of Simon’s wrists to the bed above their heads, the other on the bed beside Simon’s face, holding himself up. Simon gasped, arching his back mostly out of instinctive reaction. 

Simon pulled his feet towards himself, effectively raising his legs, including the leg between Markus’. Markus let out a low groan and fell forwards, stopping himself an inch above Simon’s face. 

It seemed silly to be asking for permission to kiss Simon given the state they were in, but that did seem to be exactly what he was doing— hovering, waiting, with his breath ghosting over Simon’s lips. 

Simon wiggled and leaned up enough to press his lips to Markus’. A somewhat lopsided kiss that turned messy as Markus took control again. 

It still seemed sudden, Simon’s head struggling to catch up even as he wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck. “You were—“ Simon gasped out between kisses, “you were thinking about this—“ 

“Well not when you were imminently dying,” Markus joked dryly, leaving Simon’s mouth in favour of kissing down his neck, “then I was mostly terrified at the prospect of loosing you. But this morning, when I woke up with you practically on top of me? Yeah, I was thinking about this then.” 

His lips found their way to the junction point between Simon’s neck and shoulder, and he pulled Simon’s shirt down to lavish a kiss there. 

“Wanted to kiss you senseless,” Markus finished. “Why— mmmh— why didn’t you?” Simon hummed his approval at the kisses. “Didn’t know if you’d want me to,” Markus replied, “didn’t know till this afternoon.” 

“This afternoon?” Simon asked. He wanted Markus’ lips back on his own, so he tugged up on Markus’ shirt. Markus sat up and discarded his shirt in one fluid motion, and went back to Simon’s neck. Simon opened and closed his mouth a few times, but couldn’t really complain about the miscommunication. Especially not when he realized he could run his hands over Markus’ arms, his torso, and Markus smiled into the kisses on his neck at the touches. 

“Yes, this afternoon,” Markus continued, apparently breathless as he sat up to smile down at Simon, “I kept doing little things to see how you’d react, and all I got was smiles and blushes.” Simon spluttered for a moment at this new information. 

“I— You— You were doing it on purpose?? And here I was thinking you genuinely cared about keeping me warm!!” He jabbed. Markus had been far too good at acting innocent, apparently, or Simon far too oblivious. “Hey now,” Markus reasoned, “I care about keeping you warm.” He slunk back down to Simon’s level, pressing a soft but insistent kiss to Simon’s lips. “How are you feeling now? Warm enough?” 

“I don’t know, I might need some more warming up,” Simon lied, hooking a leg around Markus’. 

Markus grinned down at him. “Okay, I’m on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dats it!! Just a two part peice this time— thanks for reading friendos ♡ ♡ if y’all really want the smut I could certainly be talked into writing it lmao but I really like it as it is now: a ~soft~ peice

**Author's Note:**

> I have full plans to continue this don’t worry!!
> 
> Also: small rant to ignore: I’m aware that cannon North is the edgy-est and most serious of binches, but I genuinely think a lot of that is recent trauma and that as she feels more comfortable and supported (ie. post pacifist (and successful) revolution) we’d have gotten to see a sillier, wittier, more optimistic side to her (which I think is reflected in every single post pacifist and/or modern au fanfic, like we’ve all collectively agreed with our collective wishful writer hive mind that all her “personality traits” in the game are just textbook characteristics of living with PTSD n that’s kinda bullshit n she’s got to have SOME other personality n background xo and that’s the tea, that’s all sorry for the ramble)


End file.
